


永生 【C影弓】

by Anatoly09



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 广义枪弓 C影弓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatoly09/pseuds/Anatoly09





	永生 【C影弓】

吸血鬼啪啰

广义枪弓

吸血鬼C X人类影弓

——————————————————

▷

死亡不代表终结，在无数次的经历之中Shadow很清晰的了解到这点。

死亡之后在生者的心中及身旁依旧会留下影子，即使随着时间会逐渐消磨，在完全消失之前还得这么『存活』上很长的时间吧。

如果自己就这么死了，还有谁会记得？

Archer？Alter？

Alter的记性就不指望了，起码Archer会记得的吧，毕竟血脉相连。

除了他，这样的『自己』或许不会有人记得吧。

———

似乎从十分长久的梦境醒来了，Shadow缓缓睁眼，映入眼中陌生的景色使他有些怀疑自己还未清醒。

四柱雕花大床上藤蔓般的纱幔飘扬，蓬松绵软的羽绒被被他推至一旁，很快他就发现自己不着寸缕，只得重新把被褥扯了回来。

诺大的房间藤蔓四处生长着却又透着一丝井井有条的味道并不凌乱，整面墙的书架上满是古老的藏书，几乎所有都是一眼即能看出应该放在玻璃罩中蒐藏的稀有手抄本。

左侧前方的书桌旁，锭蓝长发的男人背对着他，手执工具正在雕刻打磨着什么。

「醒了啊，你。」

他放下手中的东西，回头朝着Shadow咧开一抹笑容，起身朝他走来。

男人一身剪裁得体的西装衬衫，那熟悉的声音以及那双被缎面布料长裤包裹的双腿格外的熟悉。

一时不晓得该如何回应，想说出口的话语及想问的问题一多反而噎得一个字都吐不出来，Shadow眼睁睁的看着男人上前坐在床缘，晶莹的赤瞳盛满笑意盯着他。

——如果没看错，那在男人笑时嘴边露出的是獠牙？

「你伤得太严重，我尽力了，但依旧会留下痕迹，不过我不会嫌弃的你放心，这样也很好看不是吗。」

男人伸手自床头掏出一面小镜子递给Shadow，眼中笑意丝毫未减，Shadow却是格外的紧张，从接过镜子的左臂，那狰狞遍佈的黑色纹路及镜中那蔓延半边面庞的乌色痕迹，甚至左眼瞳也成了妖异的金，眼白的部分被染得一片墨色。

有一瞬间他觉得自己会尖叫出声，但很快便打住了，毕竟捡回了一条命，总得付出些什么代价。

——代价？

「你是谁？」

终于得以问出口的问题，Shadow放下了镜子直视男人的双眼，不带一丝惧色。

「终于想起来要问了啊。」

男人挪了挪倾身凑向 Shadow，粗糙的大掌在乌色蔓延的左面颊搓揉几下，仿佛在确认什么。

「你可以叫我Caster，亲爱的Shadow。」

「你知道我？」

「我也才刚知道，当我想要调查一件事那么它就不会再是秘密了，对于自己的新伴侣我想我需要多一点了解不是吗？」

自称Caster的男人执起Shadow的手，于手背落下一吻。

「既然你醒了，那么就该履行契约，说好的我让你活下来你成为我的伴侣，我们有大把的时间可以消磨。」

当Shadow反应过来时Caster已经咬住了他的脖颈，刺痛感及失血的些微晕眩使他有些慌乱，但很快的，他就发现自己无法动弹。

那是一种自骨髓蔓延至脑髓的酥麻，随着血液的流失，电流窜过般的快感自脑中炸裂，他忍不住发出细微的呜咽和低吟。

Caster的体温很低，可是这时的Shadow却感觉他给予自己的温度格外燥热，所有碰触到Caster的皮肤的部位都有些发烫。

他硬了，性器因为这样的快感直挺的立起，渗出一丝浊液。

「很舒服，对吧？」

冰凉湿润的舌头舔舐着依旧渗血的脖颈，Shadow喘息着张手环住Caster的脖颈，有些无法理解方才发生了什么，只能感受着方才的余韵，眼睁睁看着Caster托住他的后脑给了他一个极为缠绵而带着血腥气的吻。

血腥的味道被送入他的口中，他无法抑制的咽下猩红液体，灼热感自喉间蔓延全身，等到他回过神来他已经用新生的獠牙咬破了Caster的脖颈，大口饮着对他来说甜美至极的血液。

「真乖……就是这样……」

Caster的声音因染上情欲而显得沙哑而低沉，摩擦在Shadow的耳膜之上更加令他疯狂。

直至Shadow的唇离开他新伴侣的脖颈，正餍足得舔着嘴角，Caster再也无法忍耐的起身将人按于身下，三只手指探入了Shadow的后穴缓缓摩挲抽插，那里早已经湿漉一片，渴望着被自己的雄性填满。

「你放心……经过初拥后你已经是我的伴侣，我会让你成为雌性为我孕育子嗣，相信我，不会疼的，会很舒服。」

Caster的声音仿佛隔着海洋，模糊而摇摆不定，Shawdow只知道他不再是人类，而且他正在被将自己变作如此的怪物侵犯，是恶魔或是吸血鬼根本不重要。

不合时宜的安心感充斥他的胸膛，阵阵快感自后穴及小腹传出，他只是胡乱点着头，接着就被吻得七荤八素。

他整个人都被翻了过来摆着羞耻的跪趴姿势，翘起臀部朝向对方，Caster褪下自己的裤装，雄性巨物抵着穴口一丝招呼都不打，直接长驱而入。

那是比方才被吸血还要强烈的快感，他们仿佛剑和剑鞘天生无比契合，Caster每次的挺进都狠狠撞击最深处，啧啧水声和肉体拍打声充斥整个空间，Shadow无法抑止的浪吟喘息助长了情欲的火焰，简直就是火上浇油。

「给我、唔……还要……」

Caster觉得Shadow是只骚浪的发情母猫。

不只血液的味道令人满意，这具身躯也令Caster满意至极，小穴不住吸吮着他的巨硕，紧紧包裹，完全成为了他的形状。

那扭腰迎合、糯声请求快感的姿态快要把Caster逼疯了。

「射在里面怎么样，很舒服的，亲爱的Shadow？」

这是疑问也是邀请，只要把自己的精液注入对方体内那就再也无法回头——下一次的性交，Shadow就有机会孕育上他的子嗣。

「少嗯、少啰嗦，给我……」

快感充斥了Shadow的大脑，他满心只觉得这样会更加舒服，其余的事情不在他的考虑范围，Caster的灼热终于全数喷发于他体内，剧烈的快感及自小腹传来的酥麻异样让他发出一声拔高的惊呼，白灼溅于身下的被褥，黑暗再度袭击视线。

Caster觉得满意至极，他花了近五百年的时间在寻找自己命定的伴侣，如今找到了Shadow，他觉得自已无一处不喜欢。

将舒服得晕过去的Shadow抱起，擦拭清理过后重新放上床铺，他将书桌上刚完成的拉长石戒指套上了自己新伴侣的右手无名指，上头刻上了无法取下的卢恩咒文，他觉得自己有必要在伴侣身上留点记号，免得有不长眼的试图接近。

接着，他拥着Shadow闭上双眼。

一次怎么会足够，但方才经历了车祸和初拥的Shadow体力已经到了极限，Caster只能将吻落在他因酣眠而难得恬静的面庞上。

反正接下来还有大把的时间，不差这么一次，不是吗？


End file.
